


Date Disaster

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bad Decisions, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Double Dating, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: Sadie and Jenny go on a double date with Lars and Buck. Considering Sadie and Lars still have some hang ups, it's safe to say it doesn't go well.[For the Cluster "Corrupt A Prompt/Fluff the Angst" event.]





	Date Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this requires a bit of an explanation. The Cluster, the SU fic writing group I'm in, held an event where we picked from a bunch of suggested prompts ... with a twist. Every fluffy prompt, we had to find a way to make it angst. And every angsty prompt, we had to find a way to make it fluffy.
> 
> The prompt that kicked off this fic was "Buck/Lars & Sadie/Jenny double date". And since it was a fluffy prompt, I had to make it as angsty as possible. _Which I did._
> 
> This one gets pretty mean.
> 
> Warning: Some strong language, some references to off-screen sexual content.

Sadie sat next to Jenny at their table at the Crab Shack. She was staring at Lars in the chair across from her, sitting next to Buck.

Sadie and Lars couldn’t help but glare at each other.

“Um ...” Jenny laughed nervously. “You two okay?”

Sadie and Lars spoke at the same time.

“Yes.” “Yeah.”

“Oh ... well good.”

Buck silently grabbed a breadstick from the center of the table and bit into it.

Lars thumped his fingers on the table.

“Soooo ...” Lars coughed. “What do you two like to do together?”

“ _What’s that supposed to mean?_ ” Sadie said, gripping the side of the table.

“ _Nothing_! **_God_**! I was just asking a question, just--”

Buck wordlessly touched Lars’s hand. Lars took a breath then stopped.

“Sorry ...” Lars grumbled. “Sorry, I got carried away.” He glanced to Buck and put his hand on top of Buck’s. “Thanks, _Buck_.”

Sadie stared at Lars’s hand on Buck’s.

 _Oh, okay, we’re doing this now, huh?_ Sadie said. _Alright. Okay._

Sadie let out an unnatural girlish giggle and turned to Jenny.

“Jenny, I just wanted to say again what a _wonderful_ idea this was,” Sadie said, batting her eyelashes. Her hand then just happen to rest on Jenny’s leg. “Thanks so much for suggesting this, baby.”

Jenny actually grimaced, leaning backward.

“Um ...” She chuckled. “No-- no problem, girl.”

Sadie glanced over to Lars. His teeth were clenched together. He then plastered on a smile then turned to Buck.

“So Buck, how was your day?” Lars said.

Buck, who had not spoken until now, gave a small smile.

“Well I--”

Lars cut him off. “God, your voice is so sexy.”

“Uh--”

Sadie slammed her fists on the table.

“ _Please_ , Jenny’s voice is way sexier!” Sadie blurted out.

Jenny fidgeted in her chair.

“Well I mean, I appreciate that but--” but Jenny was cut off by Lars raising his voice.

“Oh, real mature, _Sadie Killer,_ ” Lars said, her stage name dripping with sarcasm. “I show a little affection to someone else and you gotta get in a pissing contest about it.”

“Uh, guys?” Jenny said.

Buck pulled his sunglasses up, a look of confusion on his face.

Sadie hardly noticed them. She leaned forward.

“ME?!” Sadie shouted. “Like your public display of affection wasn’t meant to make me jealous. Like this whole date in the first place? I mean Jenny invites us both to dinner and you just _happen_ to ask Buck out, how stupid do you think I am?”

Lars grinded his teeth.

“Well, I think you’re pretty damn stupid if you didn’t get the fact I was super into Buck _way_ before now!”

“OH. OH HO HO! Is that right?!”

“Yeah, that is right!”

“Oh. Okay, okay. Let’s talk about you being stupid and things you’ve done--”

The waitress walked up. “Are you ready to order?”

Jenny, looking as if she wanted to throw up, whispered, “A few more minutes, please.”

The waitress scurried away.

“What have I done that was stupid aside from waste _so much time with you_?!” Lars shouted.

Other people in the restaurant were now staring, b.

“I SHOULD BE THE ONE COMPLAINING ABOUT WASTED TIME! How many of your shifts did I cover and how many nice things did I do to you before you actually grew a set of _balls_ and did things on your own. And that was only after you went to space and _literally died once the one time you didn’t have me to help you for like five minutes_!”

Buck stared in disbelief. Jenny lowered her head and hid her face with her hand from other people watching.

“Oh _fuuuuuuck_ you!” Lars slammed his fists on the table. “You know, I may not have been perfect, but at least I’ve never kidnapped anyone. Sadie Killer is an accurate as fuck name cause during that whole island adventure, you were about a week from becoming a stalker-slash-serial murderer at the rate you were going!”

“OKAY,” Sadie screamed. “OKAY, SKEEZE BAG, let’s talk about the time you slept with me after I got that stupid game for you then acted like nothing fucking happened, let’s talk about that.”

“OH, YOU HAD TO BRING THAT UP!”

“ _You weren’t even that good!_ ”

“ _NEITHER WERE YOU_!”

There was a loud slam. Sadie and Lars snapped out of their fight to see Jenny with her fist on the table. Her face was red.

“That’s it,” Jenny said. She stood up. “I’m done. Let’s go Buck.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Buck said, getting up without wasting any time.

“What?” Lars mumbled. “Look, hey don’t--”

Buck didn’t even glance back.

Sadie, meanwhile, got up and started after Jenny.

“Jenny, wait, please I’m sorry--”

Jenny whipped around. There were tears in her eyes.

“You know, I thought this would be a fun thing, ya know? All of us hanging out together now that Lars was back! I thought we could all be good friends and have a good time! I wasn’t sure how it was gonna go, but I never imagined you two would act like that. Especially not you, Sadie!”

“I--” Sadie started, but was immediately interrupted.

“Do you have any idea how embarrassing this was? To have people I care about act like this in public?! On what _planet_ did you think that would be okay?”

“I ... I just ... I didn’t--”

“SAVE IT! Forget about band practice tomorrow!” Jenny pointed at Sadie. “Don’t talk to me. Don’t call me. Not until you two work out whatever issues you have and both of you GROW. UP!”

Sadie stood there speechless as Jenny turned and walked away.

Lars yelled out again, “Buck wait! Can we talk about--”

But Buck didn’t even bother replying. He simply opened the door of the restaurant and slammed it behind him.

And suddenly it was just Sadie and Lars near their table, everyone in the restaurant staring at them.


End file.
